The invention is in the field of plant breeding in the cotton species Gossypium hirsutum. Cotton is an important fiber producing crop. The crop is commonly reproduced by self pollination and fertilization. This way of sexual reproduction facilitates the preservation of plant and variety characteristics during breeding and seed production. The agronomic characteristics which are necessary for producing a healthy, good yielding crop are to be combined with characteristics or traits for cotton fiber of an excellent quality. Due to the complexity of the genetic basis, the interactions between genes—dependent on the position of the genes in the genome—and the interaction between the genetic composition—the genotype—and the environment, the expression of said genotype in the phenotype—the eventual plant variety—is unpredictable for the person, or the ordinary plant breeder, skilled in the art. The breeder can only apply his skills on the phenotype and not, or in a very limited way, on the level of the genotype. Due to this phenomenon a particular plant breeder cannot breed the same variety twice using the same parents and the same methodology, which renders the newly bred variety as an unexpected result of the breeding process. Each variety contains a unique combination of characteristics. By carefully choosing the breeding parents, the breeding and selection methods, the testing layout and testing locations, the breeder can aim at a particular variety type. Before the invention—the new variety—can be released in practice, it is often tested in special comparative trials with other existing varieties in order to determine whether the new invention meets the required expectations.